


20 weeks.

by cloandhazza



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, im a slut for pregnant leia and han being cute with her, its a literal struggle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6038698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloandhazza/pseuds/cloandhazza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>20 weeks to the day. That was the exact moment Leia remembered it all feeling real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	20 weeks.

20 weeks to the day. That was the exact moment Leia remembered it all feeling real. Not that it hadn't felt real before - because of course it had, there was a little human growing inside of her. How could that not feel real? She'd had time to think about it, though. Her body had been growing and changing and figuring out what exactly was going on in this new experience of being pregnant. She still remembered how excited Han had been when she told him that she was pregnant. It was the happiest she'd seen him, actually, which wasn't something she would have expected. It was nice, though. He was being all kinds of nice to her. Much more than he normally was. Leia wasn't sure if she should just let it happen, or if she should say something and save him his dignity. Oh well, sucks for him - he was going to have to deal with not having any dignity. No way was she giving up her sweet, kind husband. Not yet at least.

The morning that marked Leia being 20 weeks along was a slow morning. They had both stayed in bed for a while, Leia longer than Han. That's how it had been ever since around the 12 or 13 week mark. The sleepiness had started to set in for her. It didn't bother Han at all, because it meant he got more time to cuddle with her at night and an excuse to make breakfast for the both of them in the mornings. She had gotten up lazily and made her way into the kitchen, following the smell of bacon sizzling in a pan. She noticed Han standing over the counter as she walked in to the room, and she smiled as she walked up behind him and put her arms around him. 

"Good morning, Solo." She muttered, leaning up to press a kiss to his cheek. Han smiled and hummed back in reply as he turned around to give her a proper kiss. He returned to his cooking and Leia sat down on a bar stool, leaning against the wall behind her. She loved to watch him cook and be domestic, since it hardly ever happened. They'd both had such eventful lives from the moment they were born, it was nice and refreshing to just be normal for once. They had both decided they were going to do everything they could to make life as normal as possible for this baby - no matter how hard it was going to be. 

He set down two plates of pancakes and bacon in front of her, one for him and one for her. They smiled at each other while Han sat down at the bar, and they both dug into their food. It was normal for them to eat in silence lately. They didn't really need to talk to spend time together. Honestly, they never really had. Silences had always been comfortable between them. Well, they had usually been comfortable. When they weren't comfortable they were filled with sexual tension. How do you think she had wound up pregnant in the first place?

Han finished eating before she did, so he waited until Leia was finished and then put both their plates away. "I'm going to go out and work on the Falcon for a bit. What are you doing today?"

"I think I'm just having a lazy day. There's a bit of stuff I need to read up on for my duties as a general, but other than that I really have nothing to do. I think I'll sit on the couch in the hangar and read while you work. Sound good?"

"I think it's perfect." He leaned over the bar and gave her a kiss before walking around to lean down and press a kiss to her stomach, where his son (don't tell Leia, but he knew it was a boy. There was no way they were having a girl...at least, not yet.) was growing to be big and strong. "I'll grab your book, where is it?"

"In our room. I think it's still on the nightstand." She explained as she stood up off the stool, starting the walk out of the kitchen and towards the hangar where the Millennium Falcon was stored when Han wasn't flying it. Han was close behind her, with a hand out and ready to help her along if she needed it. She had only walked a few steps when she stopped and looked down at her stomach with a surprised expression on her face. "Oh, really?"

"Oh really, what?" Han asked nervously, watching Leia stand there with a hand resting protectively on her stomach. 

"Han, you have to feel this." She grabbed his hand and brought it to where hers was, rubbing it around to make the baby do what he had done again. "Did you get it?" 

Han looked from his hand, up to Leia, and back down to his hand multiple times as it registered in his mind what had just happened. "Oh my god. He kicked. Leia...there's actually a baby in there. He kicked, oh my god, he kicked...." He laughed in surprise as he felt it again and felt tears come to his eyes and threaten to spill. "Oh my god...its real. We're actually going to be parents."

"We're actually going to be parents." Leia repeated, looking down at her and Han's hands on top of each other's on her growing stomach. "This is really happening."

20 weeks to the day. That was the exact moment Leia remembered it all feeling real.


End file.
